Twilightalicious
by ghlover2009
Summary: Fun short stories of songs, movies,musicals twilights way and spoofs
1. Jacobs song to bella

Taylor Swift's song you belong with me Jacob's Version. Enjoy.

**You Belong With Me**

"You're on the phone with Edward, he's upsethe's going off about something that you said about Vamp

he doesn't get your humor like I do I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like And he'll never know you like I do

But he Sparkles, I wear wolf skin he's vampire

I am a bout the day when you'll wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile, since he left town

I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a vampire like that?

He is a Vampire and I'm a bout the day when you'll wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me Standing by the porch, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me.

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams,I think I know where you belong.

I think I know it's with you see that I'm the one who understand you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door.

All this time how could you not know?

That you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me

You belong with me"


	2. Grease twilight style

"Bella"

By Edward

Bella

Stranded in the forest, branded a fool, what will they say Monday at school?

Bella, can't you see, I'm in misery

We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothin' left for me

Love has flown all alone, I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me,

oh Bella

Oh Bella,

maybe someday,

when high school is done Somehow, someway,

our two worlds will be one forever and ever we will be, oh please say you'll stay,

oh Bella

Bella my darlin',

you hurt me real bad,

you know it's true

But baby, you gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you

Love has flown all alone, I sit,

I wonder why-y-y oh why you left me,

oh Bella Bella, why-y-y-y, oh Bella

~Vamp~

By Carlisle

I solve my problems and I see the Sunlight

We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right at night.

There ain't no danger we can go that far

We start believing now that we can be who we are

Vamp is the word

They think our love is just a growing pain

Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame

Their lips are lying only real is rea

lWe start to find right now we got to be what we feel

Vamp is the word

Vamp is the word, is the word that you heard

It's got groove it's got meaning

Vampire is the time, is the place is the motion

Vampire is the way we are feeling

We take the pressure and we throw away

Conventionality belongs to yesterday

There is a chance that we can make it so far

We start believing now that we can be who we are

Vamp is the word

Vamp is the word, is the word that you heard

It's got groove it's got meaning

Vampire is the time, is the place is the motion

Vampire is the way we are feeling

This is the life of illusion wrapped up in trouble laced with confusion

What we doing here?

We take the pressure and we throw away

Conventionality belongs to yesterday

There is a chance that we can make it so far

We start believing now that we can be who we are

Vamp is the word

Vamp is the word, is the word that you heard

It's got groove it's got meaning

Vampire is the time, is the place is the motion

Vampire is the way we are feeling

Vamp is the word, is the word that you heard

It's got groove it's got meaning

Vampire is the time, is the place is the motion

Vampire is the way we are feeling

Vampire is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Is the word

Hopelessly devoted to You

By Bella to Edward

Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,

there's just no gettin' over you

Hello, I'm just a Human who's willing to sit around and wait for you

But Edward, can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,

hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "Bella, forget him he is just another Vampire", my heart is saying "don't let go"

Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,

hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you,

hopelessly devoted to you

"Look at me, I am Isabella Swan"

By Rosalie

Look at me, I'm Isabella Swan, lousy with vampires

Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed, I can't, I'm Bella Swan

Watch it, hey, I'm Bella Swan I was not born as Dracula

Won't come across, even Jacob Black lost his heart to me.

I don't drink or swear, I won't rat my hair,

I get ill from one bite

Keep your filthy Fangs off my Precious lips.

Would you pull that crap with Alice?

As for you, Jasper Hale, I know what you wanna do.

You got your Blood, I'm no object of Food,

I'm just plain Bella.

Edward, Edward, let me be, keep that brat far from me

Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool

Hey, fungu, I'm Isabella Swan.

"There are worse things I could do,"

By Rose

There are worse things I could do,than go with a Vamp or two

Even though the Humans thinks I'm trashy and no good I suppose it could be true,

but there are worse things I could do I could flirt with all the human guys, smile at them and Flare my fangs against them

when we dance, make them think they stand a chance and then refuse to see it through,that's the thing I'd never do.

I can stay home every night

Wait around for Emmett, take cold showers everyday, and throw my life away,

on a dream that won't come true

I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy,

I don't steal and I don't lie,

but I can feel and I cry

In fact I'll bet you never knew, but to cry in front of you, that's the worse thing I could do.

I hope you like it. it is my grease songs twilight version enjoy


	3. sad songs

**The wind beneath my wings. Wind Beneath My Wings**

**~ Rosalie Hale to Emmett Cullen.**

It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way, you always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name -- for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Chorus

Did you ever know that you're my hero, and ev'rything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,I would be nothing with out you.

Chorus

Did you ever know that you're my hero, and ev'rything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high. Oh, fly, fly, so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you,

thank you,

thank God for you,

the wind beneath my wings.

**Dreaming of you**

**Rosalie to Emmett**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I'd stay up and think of you And I'd wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room,

Dreaming about you and me Wonder if you even see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside?

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close But so far, all I have are dreams of you

So, I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room,

Dreaming about you and me Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that you came up to me

And said, "I love you; I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow, and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming with you endlessly..

**I'll Be There lyrics**

Emmett to Rose

You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back

Where there is love,

I'll be there I'll reach out my hand to you,

I'll have faith in all you do

Just call my name and I'll be there I'll be there to comfort you,

Build my world of dreams around you,

I'm so glad that I found you I'll be there with a love that's strong I'll be your strength,

I'll keep holding on

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter Togetherness,

well that's all I'm after Whenever you need me,

I'll be there

I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you

Just call my name and I'll be there If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you

'Cause if he doesn't,

I'll be there

Don't you know, baby,

yeah yeah I'll be there, I'll be there,

just call my name, I'll be there (Just look over your shoulders, honey - oo)

I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby,

yeah yeah

**Carlisle**

**By Alice and Rose**

Carlisle, tell me 'bout the good ole it feels like

This world's gone ,

take me back to yesterday,Where the line between right and wrong?

Didn't seem so lovers really fall in love to stay?

Stand beside each other come what may?

Was a promise really something people kept,

Not just something they would say?

Did families really bow their heads to pray?

Did daddies really never go away?

Whoa oh Grandpa,Tell me 'bout the good ole interlude

Grandpa, everything is changing call it progress,

But I just don't Grandpa, let's wonder back into the past,

And paint me a picture of long lovers really fall in love to stay?

Stand beside each other come what may?

Was a promise really something people kept, Not just something they would say and then forget?

Did families really bow their heads to pray?

Did daddies really never go away?

Whoa oh Grandpa,Tell me 'bout the good ole oh Grandpa,Tell me 'bout the good ole interlude

Humming

Did families really bow their heads to pray?.. Daddies really never go away

**Streets of heaven**

**Bella about reneesme **

Hello God its me again

2 a.m. room 304

Visiting hours are over

Time for our bedside tug-of-war

The sleeping child between us

May not make it through the night

Im fightin back the tears, as she fights for her life

-Chorus-

Well it must be kinda crowded

On the streets of Heaven

So tell me, what do you need her for?

Dont you know one day,

Shell be your little girl forever

But right now I need her so much more

Shes too young to be on her own

Barely just turned seven, So who will hold her hand when she crossesThe streets of Heaven?

Tell me God, do you remember The wishes that she made As she blew out the candles On her last birthday cake

She wants to ride a pony

When shes big enough She wants to marry her daddy When shes all grown up

*Chorus*

Lord dont you know shes my angel

Youve got plenty of your own

And I know you hold a place for her,

But shes already got a home

Well I dont know if youre listening,

But prayings all theres left to do

So I ask you Lord have mercy

You lost a son once too

Well it must be kinda crowded

On the streets of Heaven

So tell me, what do you need her for?

Dont you know one day, Shell be your little girl forever?

But right now I need her so much more

And Lord I know once youve made up your mind

Theres no use in beggin

So if you take her with you today

Will you make sure she looks both ways

And will you hold her hand When she crosses the streets of Heaven

The streets of Heaven

Tears in heaven

Edward to Reneesme

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure, And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Sorry these songs are sad i just thought they would be cute.


	4. EMMett's Horror Picture Show part 1

**~EMMett's Horror Picture Show~**

**Emmett and Rose were driving in the rain when their car broke down.**

**"What did you do to the car now Emmett?"**

**"Nothing Rose."**

**"You lie?"**

**"No."**

**"What shall we do?"**

**"We'll have to use somebodies phone."**

**So Emmett and Rose walked on until they saw a dark old house with a huge sign on it that said "Emmett's Horror Picture show."**

**"Emmett, What's that?**

**"I am not sure. Probably some of my fans."**

**Emmett said laughing Than Rose playfully hit him than glared at him.**

**"That's not funny at all."**

**"Maybe we can use their phone since they are my fans."**

**"Um...Ok."**

**Rose said hestating at first**

**They knocked on the door waiting for a replay. A visiable Carlisle came to the door.**

**"Excuse us for a moment."**

**Rose told him whom she thought was Carlisle pulling Emmett to the side.**

**"Ok how is that Carlisle in there? Carlisle has to be at home so who is that?"**

**"That is just a fan dressed up."**

**"A fan? are you kidding me? That seems like an obsessed stalker."**

**"Rose, don't worry about it i am sure Carlisle is safe at home. lets just see if we can use his phone."**

**"Fine, But i did warn you."**

**"Oh your coming too."**

**He Grabbed his wife dragging her along with him.**

**"How may help you?"**

**The fellow who looked like carlisle asked them.**

**"May we use your phone?"**

**"I suppose are you the emmett cullen?"**

**"Yes i am and this is my wife Rosalie Hale."**

**To be contiued......... part two will be here soon.**


End file.
